deux l'une d'elles
by Errabella-17
Summary: Mauvaise pour les résumé
1. Prologue

J'éspere que ma fiction vous plaira

**C'est bien-sur une fiction avec un peu sur le théme Orgueil & Préjugés (Pride &Prejudice)**

* * *

C'est une vérité de tout le monde connais un célibataire pourvu d'une très belle fortune doit prendre épouse pour se marier. Même si il y a aucun sentiment à son égard. Enfin plus de nos jours « malheureusement si pour certaines filles ainsi dans mon cas et mes sœur évidemment » et lorsque qu'enfin je peux souffler car tous les « Bon parti » comme dit ma mére sont tous mariées. Des nouveaux arrivant dans la plus belle résidence. Mére décida ou déclara comme leur propriété nul autres de nous c'est filles.

**Dans un petit village des Etats-unis Mme. Swan veut marier ses filles afin de leur assurer un avenir serein. L'arrivée de nouveaux voisins, Mr. withlock et son ami Mr. Cullen, plonge Alice et Isabella dans des affaires de coeur tumultueuses. Cette dernière découvra l'amour en rencontrant le bel et aristocratique Cullen. Pourtant, tous deux devront passer outre leur orgueil et les mauvaises interprétations qui s'ensuivent .**

* * *

Des avis ?

Bis


	2. Werther

– Savais-tu, mon cher, _dit un jour ma mère à mon père_, _que Werther est enfin loué ?_

_Mon père répondit qu'il l'ignorait_.

– _Eh bien, c'est chose faite. Je le tiens de Mme. Tong qui vient de sortir d'ici._

_Mon père bien évidemment garda le silence_.

–_Tu n'as donc pas envie de savoir qui s'y installe !_ _s'écria sa femme impatientée._

– _Tu brûles déjà impatience de me le dire et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à l'apprendre_.

_Ma mère n'en demanda pas davantage._

– _Eh bien, mon cher époux, à ce qu'as dit Mme. Tong, le nouveau locataire de Werther serait un jeune homme très riche du nord des Etats-Unis. Il est venu lundi dernier pour visiter la propriété et il l'a trouvée tellement à son charmante qu'il s'est immédiatement entendu avec Mr. Horris. Il doit s'y installer après pâques et plusieurs domestiques arrivent dès la fin de la semaine prochaine afin de mettre la maison en état._

– _Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

– _Withlock._

– _Marié ou célibataire ?_

– _Oh ! Pourquoi serai-je si impatiente ! Célibataire non de dieu ! Célibataire et bien-sûr très riche !millionnaire! Oh quelle chance pour nos filles !_

– _Nos filles ? En quoi cela les touche-t-elles ?_

– _Que tu es agaçant, mon cher ! Je pense, tu le devine bien, qu'il pourrait être un parti pour l'une d'elles._

– _Est-ce dans cette intention qu'il vient s'installer ici ?_

– _Dans cette intention ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi ?... Tout de même, il n'y aurait rien d'irréelle à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de l'une d'elles. C'est pourquoi tu ferais bien d'aller lui rendre visite dès son arrivée._

– _Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Tu peux y aller toi-même avec les filles, ou tu peux les envoyer seules, ce qui serait peut-être préférable, car tu es si bien conservée pour que Mr. Withlock pourrait encore se tromper et te trouver à son goût._

–_Mon cher. J'ai certainement eu ma part de beauté. Lorsqu'une femme a cinq filles et aucune qu'elles ne sont pas marier elle doit cesser de songer à ses propres charmes._

–_Encore si dans ce cas, qu'il est rare qu'il lui en reste beaucoup_.

– _Enfin, il faut absolument que tu dois aller voir Mr. Withlock dès qu'il sera installé._

–_Si je refuse._

– _Mais penses-tu un peu à nos enfants, à ce que serait pour l'une d'elles leur fortune ! Mr William et Mme Weber ont résolu d'y aller uniquement pour cela, car tu sais que d'ordinaire ils ne font jamais voir les nouveaux venus. Je te le répète. Il est impératif que tu ailles à Werther, car nous ne pouvons pas y aller de nous-mêmes._

– _Tu as vraiment trop de scrupules ma chère. Je suis persuadé que Mr. Withlock serait enchanté de te voir, et je pourrais lui confier quelques lignes pour l'assurer de mon chaleureux consentement s'il choisissait pour prendre épouse l'une de mes filles qu'il voudra bien choisir. Je crois, toutefois, que je mettrai un mot en faveur de ma petite Bella._

– _Quelle idée ! Bella n'a rien de plus que les autres ; elle est beaucoup moins jolie qu'Alice et n'a pas la vivacité de Lauren._

– _Certes, elles n'ont pas grand-chose pour les recommander les unes ni les autres, elles sont sottes et ignorantes comme toutes les jeunes filles. Bella, pourtant, a un peu plus d'esprit que ses sœurs._

– _Oh ! Mr. Swan, parlé ainsi de ses propres filles !... Mais prends-tu toujours plaisir à me vexer!_

Mon père est curieux mélange de vivacité, d'humeur sarcastique, de fantaisie et de réserve.

Ma mère est d'une nature moins compliquée : d'intelligence médiocre, peu cultivée et de caractère inégal. Son plus grand souci était de marier ses filles.


	3. La soirée

Bonjour

Alors tous d'abord c'est bien-sur une fiction **Edward- Bella** mais il va avoir aussi **Jasper-Alice**

**C'est bien-sur une fiction avec un peu sur le théme Orgueil & Préjugés (Pride &Prejudice)**

6 MILLIARD m'implique pas la loi

Bonne lecture Anna's

* * *

_Mon père a était un des premiers à se présenter chez Mr. Withlock, nous avons appris cependant qu'il avait l'intention d'y aller même sans l'intervention de ma mère, et qu'il outre par ailleurs le contraire ma mère. Ce fut seulement au soir qui suivit cette visite que nous en avons pris connaissance_

_Voici comment nous l'avons appris: Mon père qui me regarda moi–même occupée a regardé mes MSG, dit subitement :_

_**– J'espère, Bella**, **que Mr. Withlock te trouvera à son goût.**_

–** _Quelle utilité à connaitre les goûts de Mr. Withlock_ **répliqua la mère avec amertume, **_puisque nous n'aurons aucune relation avec lui._**

**_– Tu oublies, maman_,** _dit-je_, **_que nous le rencontrerons a la soirée de pâques et que Mme. Tong a promis de nous le présenter_.**

**–**_**Sottise; elle-même a deux nièces à caser. C'est une femme égoïste et hypocrite. Je n'attends rien d'elle**._

**_– Moi non plus,_ **dit mon père, **_et je suis heureux de penser que tu n'auras plus besoin de mes services._**

_Ma mère ne pris pas la peine de répondre, incapable de se maîtriser, elle se mit à observer une de ses filles :_

_**– Jessica ne toussez donc pas ainsi.** _

**– Jessica manque de-propos,** dit mon père, **_elle ne choisit pas le bon moment pour tousser._**

_**– Je ne tousse pas pour mon plaisir**,_ répliqua Jessica avec humeur. **_Quand doit avoir lieu les prochains bals, Bella ?_**

**_– Dès demain après je ne sais pas_**

**_– Sottises que tout cela._**

_**– Maintenant, Jessica, tu peux tousser tant que le voudras**,_ _déclara mon père. Et il se retira,_

**_– Quel excellent père vous avez, mes enfants !_** _poursuivit celle-ci, lorsque la porte se fut fermée._ **_Lauren, ma chérie, je suis sûre que Mr. Withlock dansera avec toi au prochain bal, bien que tu sois la plus jeune malheureusement_.**

**– Oh !** dit Lauren d'un ton décidé : **_je suis la plus jeune, c'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui suis la plus grande._**

**_Mr Withlock dût partir à Londres pour des affaires dans son entreprise._**

_Ma mère en fut toute retournée. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelle affaire pouvait appeler Mr. Withlock à Londres si tôt après son arrivée au Etats-Unis. Allait-il, par hasard, passer son temps à se promener d'un endroit à un autre au lieu de s'installer convenablement à Werther_?... _Mme Weber calma un peu ses craintes en suggérant qu'il était sans doute allé à Londres pour chercher ses amis qu'il devait amener pour le prochain bal. Et bientôt se répandit la nouvelle que Mr. Withlock amènerait avec lui une douzaines de femmes et sept hommes. Des jeunes filles gémissaient devant le nombre aussi exagéré de danseuses, mais la veille du bal, elles eurent la consolation d'apprendre que Mr. Withlock n'avait ramené que de_ _Londres que ses cinq sœurs et un cousin. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut son entrée dans la salle du bal, il ne comptait en tout que cinq personnes : Mr. Withlock, ses deux sœurs, le mari de l'aînée et un autre jeune homme._

_Peu à peu son attitude vint à être modifier. On s'aperçut bientôt qu'il était fier, qu'il regardait tout le monde de haut et ne daignait pas exprimer la moindre satisfaction. Du coup ont ne put s'empêcher de déclarée tout le contraire de son ami._

_Mr. Withlock, lui, avait vite fait de se mettre en rapport avec les personnes les moins avantageuses. Il se montra ouvert, plein d'entrain, prit part à toutes les danses, des manières si parfaites. Quelle comparaison avec son ami !... Mr. Cullen dansa seulement une fois avec Mme. McCarty et une fois avec Alice. Mais il passa le reste du temps à se promener dans la salle, n'adressant la parole qu'aux personnes de son groupe et refusant de se laisser présenter aux autres. C'était l'homme le plus désagréable et le plus hautain que la terre n'eût jamais porté, et l'on espérait bien ne plus le revoir_

_Quant à moi Isabella Marie Swan j'ai dû rester sur ma chaise à l'espace de deux danses, et pendant un moment Ce Mr Cullen s'était tenu debout assez près de moi et j'ai dut supporter entendre ces paroles froides qu'il échangeait avec Mr Withlock venu pour lui dire de ce mêler aux gens et de danser._

_–** Allons Edward, viens danser. Je suis agacé de te voir te balader seul. Fais comme tout le monde et danse.**_

**_– Non Jasper! La danse est pour moi sans aucune utilité et aucuns charmes à moins que je ne connaisse particulièrement une danseuse. Tes sœurs ne sont pas libres et ce serait pour moi une mortification d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre._**

–** _Tu es vraiment têtue!_ **_s'écria Mr Withlock._ _**Aller viens en plus elles sont tous jolies même si je déclare qu'Alice est magnifique**_

– **_Faux la seule personne jolie ici c'est Alice, les autres sont sans aucun intérêt_** _dit Mr. Cullen_

**_– Oh ! C'est la plus charmante du monde qu'il me donnée de rencontrée ; mais il y a une autre jeunes enfin une de ses sœurs assise derrière… toi très jolies. Laissez-moi demander à mon Alice de te la présenter._**

**_– De qui parler-tu?_** _Mr Cullen se retourna et me considéra un instant._ _Malheureusement pour moi il rencontra mon regard, il détourna le sien et déclara froidement._

**– _Comment je disais « Ton » Alice est bien la seule jolie ici ce soir. Et je ne me sens pas en humeur, ce soir, de m'occuper des demoiselles qui font tapis._ **_**Retourner vite à Ta souriante partenaire, et ne perd pas ton temps avec moi**._

_Mr. Withlock suivit ce conseil et Mr. Cullen s'éloigna et me laissa avec des paroles froides Néanmoins j'aller raconter l'histoire à mon amie car elle avait l'esprit fin et un sens très vif de l'humour._

_Malgré tout cela, ce fut, dans l'ensemble, une agréable soirée pour tout le monde. Le cœur de Ma mère était tout réjoui de voir sa fille aînée invitée par le nouvel habitant de Werther. Mr. Withlock avait dansé deux fois avec Alice et ses sœurs lui avaient fait part de ces qualités. Alice était aussi satisfaite que sa mère, mais avec plus de calme. Moi-même j'étais contente de la soirée d'Alice ; Leah était fière d'avoir été présentée à Tanya Withlock comme la jeune_ _fille la plus cultivée du pays, et Jessica et Lauren n'avaient pas manqué une seule danse, ce qui est tout à fait normal à leur âge._

_Nous revinrent donc toutes de très bonne humeur à Liar. Mon père était encore debout ; avec un livre il ne sentait jamais le temps passer avec ceux-là, il était curieux d'entendre le compte rendu de la soirée qui avait fait naître tant de magnifiques espérances. Il s'attendait un peu à voir ma mère revenir déçu, mais il s'aperçut vite que non._

**_– Oh ! Mon cher,_** _s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce_

**_Alice a eu tant de succès ! Tout le monde m'en a fait part. Mr. Withlock l'a trouvée tout à fait charmante. Il a dansé deux fois avec elle ; oui, deux fois ! Et elle est la seule qu'il ait invitée une seconde fois._**

_**– Sa première invitation a été pour Angela Weber, j'étais vexée**._

**_– Il ne l'a pas admiré beaucoup, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait surprenant. Puis il as vue Alice, ces yeux brillant et il l'a invitée pour les deux danses suivantes. Après quoi il en a dansé deux avec VictoriaTorais, encore deux autres avec Alice, la suivante avec Bella, une autre avec..._**

**_–Oui j'ai compris,_** _s'écria mon père impatienté!_

**_– Oh !_ **Continuait Ma mère_, **il m'a tout à fait conquise. Physiquement, il est tout à fait charmant et ses sœurs sont des femmes charmantes. Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi élégant que leurs toilettes. La dentelle sur la robe de Mme. McCarty...**_

_Mon père qui ne voulait pas étendre aucune description sur les toilettes de ces jeunes femmes. Dût l'interrompre de son monologue, ma mère bien évidemment changea de sujet et bien-sûr attaqua le sujet qui fâché_

**_– Mais je vous assure,_** _conclut-elle_,**_ C'est un homme horriblement insupportable, il ne faisait que de se promener de gauche à droite dans la salle avec l'air de croire qu'il est une personne extraordinaire. Comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là mon cher pour le lui dire_**

**La vérité je ne peux pas le sentir il est …**

**_Hautain dédaigneux Riche Affreux Ennuyeux Ingrat Insolent Detest…._**

_Bien évidemment ma mère nous avait pas vu partit chacun dans nous chambre ainsi que mon père et laissa ma mère résumé tous les mots les plus _

_D.E.T.E.S.T.A.B.L.E _

* * *

_Je sais pas pouquoi j'adore ma p'tite fin c'est insupportable_


	4. Ah si j'était riche !

**Bonjour ! voilà comme promis le 3 éme chapitre**

_**BIS**_

* * *

Lorsque je me retrouvais seules avec ma sœur Alice, qui était reste silencieuse ne disais pas un mot sur Mr Withlock, Je lui demande donc ce qu'il lui inspirer

**_ -Il a tout pour plaire, _**_dit-elle_**_ Il est enthousiasme. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi polie, et bien élevé_**

**_– Tu peux donc le déclarer parfait._** _Ajoute-je_

**_– J'ai été très charmé qu'il m'invite deux fois ; je ne m'attendais pas du tout._**

**_– Moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment étonnée. C'est très naturel. Tu étais la plus jolie fille avec toutes les danseuses réunies et tu n'aies pas obligée de le remercier. Ceci dit il est certainement très agréable que autres et tu es autorisé à lui accorder ta gentillesse. Tu l'as donné à bien autres personnes qui n'en valaient pas le coup._**

**_–Oh Bella !_**

**_-C'est la vérité tu jugée trop de personnes avec bien trop de bienveillance. Tu ne vois jamais les défauts, et la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Je ne t'es jamais vue ou entendu critiquer qui que ce soit._**

**_- Et moi je ne veux jamais juger une personne trop précipitamment, mais je dis toujours ce que je pense._**

**_-Je sais, et c'est ce qui m'étonne parfois. Comment peux-tu avec un bon sens ? Comment peux-tu être loyalement aveugle ? Il y a que toi qui as la capacité devoir seulement leur bon côté…Bref ! Ces sœur sont comment ? Mais cela dit elles sont beaucoup moins sympathique que lui._**

**_-Oui mais seulement au premier abord, mais que nous parlons avec qu'elles ont s'aperçoivent qu'elles sont accueillantes. Je sais aussi que Tanya Withlock va venir habiter avec son frère, et ça seras très agréable que nous trouvions en elle une merveilleuse voisine._**

_Je ne réponde pas car j'en n'ai pas vraiment convaincue. Les attitudes des sœurs Withlock ne me réserver pas le plaisir que l'une d'elles habiter si près d'ici ou de me rendre agréable envers elle. J'avais un esprit très observateur et d'une nature moins comment dire « adorable » que celle d'Alice .Et beaucoup moins influençable. Je juger des moins favorablement._

_Mme Rosalie McCarty est très jolie grandes, blonde, tout pour plaire .Mlle Tanya Withlock est assez jolies. Elle avait étaient élevées dans un des meilleur pensionnats de Londres et possédait chacune une fortune favorable, mais habituellement dépenser sans compter sur : (Des chaussures, accessoires, robes, bijoux, maquillage, parfums, cadeaux). Il fréquenter la haute société, des stars mondial car il avait une excellente opinion d'elles. Elles appartiennent à une très grande famille du nord-ouest du canada « Alaska ». _

_Et du côté Mr Jasper Withlock et de Mr Edward Cullen. Malgré une grande opposition des deux caractères. Mr Withlock et Mr Cullen avaient était unis par une grande amitié. Mr Cullen aimait Withlock pour sa nature confiante et aimable, Deux dispositions pourtant si éloignées de caractère. Mr Withlock de son côté avait une plus grande confiance dans l'amitié de Mr Cullen et une haute opinion de jugement. Malgré son infériorité d'intelligence, mais cela dit Mr Cullen était hautain, distant, froid et décourageante et à l'égard de son ami il reprenait l'avantage. Malgré cela les « manières » de Mr Cullen ne l'inspirer pas de s'éloigner._

**_Vous devait certainement vous demander comment je sais tout cela c'est assez simple_**

_._

_Il y a qu'à prendre exemple sur le bal de pâques pour juger les caractères ou les entendre parler tout près : Mr Withlock a rencontré des gens plus aimables ou pour lui toutes les filles sont jolies , il était plein attentions pour les autre ou alors tout le monde était plein attention pour lui Il se sentais déjà dans sa ville et Jasper considéré comme ma sœur Alice_ **_« Un ange venu du ciel »._**

Quant ta Mr Cullen c'était tous le contraire il n'avait vu qu'une collection de gens qui pour lui n'avait ni charme, ni élégance Personne ne lui avait inspiré de l'intérêt ni Il lui avait fait grâce de sa gentillesses. Il avait aussi reconnue de ma sœur Alice était jolie mais souriait trop. Et lui il ne souriait pas assez

Pour donner de l'intention à Mr Cullen, Mme Rosalie McCarty était bien évidemment de son avis. Cependant ma sœur leurs plaisait. Elles déclarent qu'elle était d'une gentillesse sans pareille avec laquelle on pouvait se lier. Et leur frère se mis à rêver.

_A peu de distance de Liar vivait la famille de mon amie et nous étions particulièrement liés._

_Mr Lucas Weber qui lui avait commencé par habiter Tarrytown où il se faisait une petite fortune dans les affaires et lorsqu'ils a vu élever son entreprise. Cette distinction lui avait un peu tourné la tête en lui donnant le dégoût du commerce et de la vie simple de sa petite ville. Quittant l'un et l'autre, il était venu se fixer avec sa famille dans une propriété située à un mille de Tarrytown qui prit dès lors le nom de « Weber Lodge ». Là, délivré du jour des affaires, il pouvait maintenant méditer sur son importance et s'appliquer à devenir l'homme le plus courtois de l'univers. Son nouveau titre l'enchantait, sans lui donner pour cela le moindre soupçon d'arrogance ; il se multipliait, au contraire, en attentions pour tout le monde. Inoffensif, bon et serviable par nature, sa présentation à Saint-James avait fait de lui un gentilhomme._

Mme Weber est une très bonne personne. Elle était mère de plusieurs enfants et l'ainée était une jeune-fille de vingt-sept ans intelligente et pleine de bon sens. Et mon amie

Nous avons l'habitude de nous réunir, après un bal, pour nous échanger nos impressions.

**_-Tu as bien commencé la soirée j'espère Angela :_** Dit ma mère **_C'est toi que Mr Withlock a invité la première._**

**_-Oui mais il a paru beaucoup adorée danser avec la seconde _**_: dit Angela_

**_-Oh ! Tu parler d'Alice parce qu'il l'a fait danser deux fois, C'est vrai, il avait l'air de l'admirer assez bien , et je crois même qu'il faisait plus que d'en avoir l'air... On m'a dit quelque chose là-dessus, – je ne sais plus, – où il était question de Mr. Robin..._**

**_– Peut-être veux-tu dire la conversation entre Mr. Withlock et Mr. Robin que j'ai entendue par hasard ; ne l'ai-je pas déjà répétée ? Mr. Robin lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de nos réunions de Tarrytown, et s'il y avait beaucoup de jolies personnes parmi les danseuses et laquelle avait attiré son attention. Hé bien-sûr à cette question Mr. Withlock a répondu sans hésiter : « Oh ! L'aînée des mademoiselle Swan ; Pas de doute. »_**

**_-Vois-tu ! Eh bien ! Voilà qui est parlé... Cependant, il se peut que tout cela ne mène à rien..._**

**_– J'ai bien entendu cette conversation. Mais je n'en dirai pas autant pour celle que tu avais surpris, Isa,_** _dit Angela_.**_ Les réflexions de Mr. Cullen étaient moins gracieuses que celles de son ami. Pauvre Isa ! S'entendre qualifier tout simplement de « passable » !_**

**_Je t'en prie, ne pousse pas Isabella à se vexer à cette impertinence. Comme sa serait un grand malheur de plaire à un homme aussi désagréable. Mme Tong me disait hier soir qu'il était reste une demi-heure prés-elle sans desserrer les lèvres._**

**_- Ne fais-tu pas erreur, maman _**_? dit Alice. _**_J'ai certainement vu Mr Cullen lui parler_**

**_-Eh oui parce 'que c'est seulement à la fin qu'elle lui a demandé s'il se plaisait à Werther, et bien force de lui répondre mais il parait qu'il avait l'air très mécontent qu'on prend la responsabilité de lui parler_**

**_-Alice dis qu'il n'ait jamais à l'aise de parler avec des étrangers, mais dans l'intimité cela va mieux_**

**_-Je n'en crois pas un seul mot : S'il était si aimable, il aurait certainement parlé avec Mme Tong, je sais ce qu'il est ce Mr Cullen tout le monde le sait : Il est bouffi d'orgueil_**

**_-Cela m'est égal qu'n n'as pas parlé avec Mme Long_** : Dit Angela, **_Mais aurais espère qu'il danserait avec Isabella_**

_**-La prochaine fois Isabelle,**__dit ma mère __**à ta place je refuserais s'il te demandera de danser avec lui**_

**_-Sois tranquille, Maman, je crois pouvoir te promettre de ne jamais danser avec lui_**

**_-Cet orgueil_**** :** dit Angela, **_cela me choque moins parce que j'y trouve des excuses. Nous pouvons nous étonner d'un jeune homme aussi bien physiquement et doté de toutes sortes d'avantages que ça soit son_**_**rang ou sa fortune qu'il doit faire voir une bonne haute opinion de lui-même**_

**_– Sans doute_**, dis-je, **_Je lui pardonnerais volontiers son orgueil s'il n'avait pas blessé le mien._**

**–****_ L'orgueil,_**_observa Leah __**qui se piquait de psychologie, est je crois que c'est un sentiment très répandu. La nature nous y porte et bien peu parmi nous échappent à cette complaisance que l'on nourrit pour soi-même à cause de telles ou telles qualités souvent imaginaires. La vanité et l'orgueil sont choses différentes, bien qu'on emploie souvent ces deux mots l'un pour l'autre ; on peut être orgueilleux sans être vaniteux. L'orgueil se rapporte plus à l'opinion que nous avons de nous-mêmes, la vanité à celle que nous voudrions que les autres aient de nous.**_

– **_Ah si j'étais aussi riche que Mr. Cullen, _**_s'écria Nicolas Weber qui nous avait accompagné ses sœurs, _**_je me moquerais bien de tout cela ! Je commencerais par m'achète une maison à Los Angeles, je me payerai des filles et je montre ma propre entreprise alcool ! Oh oui_**


	5. Deux beaux yeux

**_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont à S. MEYER. sous l'œuvre du livre Orgueil & Préjugés de Jane Austen_**

* * *

_Nous ne tardons pas à rendre visite aux dames de Werther, elles nous rendirent une politesse de toutes les formes. Le charme d'Alice ne passèrent pas inaperçue qu'elle disposée de gestes de bienveillances. Mme MCcCarty et Mlle Withlock jugea que ma mère était ridicule et toutes les jeunes sœurs de Alice était tout à fait insignifiantes. Elles exprimèrent leurs désirs de faire de plus ample connaissance avec Alice_

_Alice reçut cette marque avec un plaisir extrême, mais je trouvai qu'il y avait encore du mépris dans les manières de ces jeunes-dames. Même à l'égard de ma sœur. Décidément je ne les aime pas du tout. Cependant je reconnais que j'apprécie leurs courtoisies voulant y voir l'effet de l'admiration de leur frère qu'éprouva pour Alice. Cette admiration devenait évidente à chaque rencontre et qu'Alice cédait à l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti au commencement. « Heureusement » personne s'en apercevais .Car Alice avait une maîtriser elle-même qui cela la préservait des curiosités indiscrètes_

_Je fis part de mes réflexions à Angela_

-**Une telle réserve peut parfois devenir un désavantage ! Si une jeune fille cache avec soin sa dévolution à celui qui en est objet, elle fort de le perdre. Votre jeune sœur plaît à Withlock sans aucun doute, mais si elle ne dévoile rien, ceux-là ne l'encourage pas **

**-Ton Conseil est excellent, si elle désire faire un beau mariage, mais elle ne pas encore sur de la profondeur du sentiment qu'elle éprouve, et elle doit se demander si cela est raisonnable. Voilà quinze jours qu'elle a faits la connaissance de Mr Withlock : Elle a dansé avec lui au moins quatre fois avec lui au bal, il l'a vu en visite à Werther un matin, ils se sont retrouvée à plusieurs reprise .Mais ce n'est pas assez pour bien se connaître.**

**-Allons,** _dit Angela,_** je souhaite de tout cœur le bonheur d'Alice, mais je crois qu'elle aurait toutes les chance d'être heureuse si elle épousait Mr Withlock même si il l'a demander en mariage demain. Ils auront tout le temps apprendre à se connaitre et étudier le caractère de chacun. Car le bonheur en ménage est une pure affaire du hasard. La connaissance des deux époux ne pas le plus important dans un mariage. Cela pourrait provoquer des déceptions. Mieux vaut à mon avis ignorer le plus possible les défauts de celui qui partagera son existence pour éternité.**

**-Tu me fais rire Angela ce n'est pas sérieux n'est-ce-pas ? Toi-même tu n'agiras pas ainsi.**

_Tandis qu'elle observait Mr Withlock, Bella était bien loin de soupçonner qu'elle commençait elle-même à attirer l'attention de son ami Mr Cullen._

_Mr Edward Cullen avait refusé tout d'abord de la trouver jolie. Il l'avait regardée avec indifférence au Bal de Tarrytown et ne s'était occupé d'elle juste pour la critiquer. Mais à peine qu'il avait convaincu son entourage de son manque de beauté de la jeune fille qu'il s'était aperçut que ses grand yeux marrons chocolat et ainsi donnait une expression intelligente. D'autre suivirent après ceux-là : il découvrit qu'Isabella était munie d'une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Il avait cependant déclaré il y a quelques jours que ses manières n'était point de la haute société. Malgré ceux-là il se sentit séduit par leur charme qui était tout à fait spécial pour lui. C'était à la fois naturel et de gaieté dans ces moindres gestes. Tout ceci Isabella était loin de s'en douter._

_Pour Isabella, Mr Cullen était quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à se rendre agréable et l'avait jugée pas assez jolie pour la faire danser. Et elle ne voulait guère se rendre agréable avec celui-ci._

_Mais bientôt Edward Cullen éprouva le besoin de mieux la connaitre, mais avant ceux-ci il commença d'abord par écouter que ceux qu'elle disait à ses amies._

**–****_ Je voudrais bien savoir,_** _dis-je à Angela_, **pourquoi Mr. Cullen prenait tout à l'heure un si intérêt à ce que je disais au colonel Laurent.**

–_ Lui seul pourrait te le dire._

**– S'il recommence, je lui montrerai que je m'en aperçois. Je n'aime pas son air ironique. Si je ne lui sers pas bientôt une impertinence à ma façon, tu verras qu'il finira par m'intimider !**

_Peu après que je finissais ma phrase à Angela. Mr Cullen pour par hasard s'approcha des nous. Mais nous ne manifestons aucune préoccupation. Et intention de lui adresser la parole. Mais mon amies ne mit au défie d'exécuter ma menace. Ainsi provoquée je me tourna vers mon nouveau venu et dis-je :_

**-N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, Mr Cullen que je m'exprimer toutes à l'heure avec beaucoup de vigueur lorsque je tourmentais le Colonel Laurent pour qu'il donne un bal à Tarrytown ?**

**– Avec une grande vigueur .Mais c'est un sujet qui en donner souvent au jeune fille.**

**– Vous êtes dur envers nous.**

**– Et maintenant, je vais la torturer à son tour,** intervint Angela. **Isa j'ai ouvert le piano et tu sais de ce que cela veut dire... !**

**-Quelle remarquable amie de vouloir me faire jouer et chanter en public ! Je te serais reconnaissante si j'avais de l'ambition artistique mais pour l'instant j'aurais préféré me taire surtout devant un auditoire habitué à entendre des virtuoses.**

_Malgré cela Angela insisté : je rajoutai_

–**Bien ; puisqu'il le faut, je m'exécute.**

_Mon talent était comme je le disais je t'étais pas une virtuose. C'était agréable mais sans plus. Je chanter un ou deux morceaux, avant même que je réponde aux instances pour que je rejoue, ma sœur Leah toujours impatiente de se produire, me remplaça._

Leah, ma sœur se donnait beaucoup de peine pour perfectionner son éducation.

À la fin d'un interminable concert, Leah fut heureuse d'obtenir quelques bravos en jouant des airs écossais réclamés par ses plus jeunes sœurs qui se mirent à danser à l'autre bout du salon avec deux ou trois officiers et quelques membres de la famille Weber.

_Non loin de là, Mr. Cullen regardait les danseurs avec désapprobation, il ne comprenant pas qu'on peut passer toute une soirée à danser sans réserver un moment pour la conversation ; il fut soudain tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de Mr William Weber_ :

**– Quel joli divertissement pour la jeunesse, Mr. Cullen ! À mon avis, c'est le plaisir le plus raffiné des sociétés civilisées.**

**– Certainement, monsieur, et il a l'avantage d'être également mis en valeur parmi les sociétés les moins civilisées !**

_Mr William se contenta de sourire._

**– Votre ami danse dans la perfection,** dit-il au bout d'un instant en voyant Withlock se joindre au groupe des danseurs. **Je ne doute pas que vous-même, Mr. Cullen, vous n'exercez dans cet art. Dansez-vous souvent à la cour ?**

**– Jamais, monsieur.**

–** Ce lieu mériterait pourtant cet hommage de votre part.**

**-C'est un respect que j'évite toujours de rendre lorsque je peux me l'accorder**

**– Vous avez une maison à Londres, m'a-t-on dit ?**

_Mr. Cullen s'inclina, mais ne répondit rien._

**– J'ai toujours eu envie d'y habiter moi-même car j'aimé vivre dans un monde cultivé, mais j'ai craint que l'air de la ville ne fût contraire à la santé de lady Weber.**

_Ces confidences restèrent encore sans réponse. Voyant alors Isabella qui venait de leur côté, Mr William eut une idée qui lui sembla des plus galantes._

**-Comment ça ! Ma chère Isabella, pourquoi ne dansiez-vous pas ?**_dit-il._ **Mr Cullen, laissez-moi vous présenter cette jeune fille comme étant une danseuse remarquable. En plus devant tant de beauté et de charme je suis certain que vous n'allais pas vous dérobez.**

_Il saisisse ma main, et alla la placer dans celle de Mr Cullen qui en tout étonnement l'aurait prise volontiers, mais lorsque je la retira brusquement en répondant d'un ton vif :_

**-En vérité monsieur je n'est aucunement envie de danser et je vous prie de croire que je ne suis venu ici seulement pour venir me chercher un cavalier.**

_Avec beaucoup de Courtoisier Mr Cullen insista de danser et de lui donner sa main, mais je ne fus rien ma décision était déjà prise et irrévocable .Quant ta Mr Weber lui-même essaya mais toujours en vain._

**-Vous dansez si bien Isabella et il est cruel de priver le plaisir de vous regarder et Mr Cullen bien qu'il apprécie guère ce passe-temps mais était certainement tout prêt à se faire ce plaisir.**

_Je souriais d'un air moqueur et m'éloigna. Son refus ne lui avait offensé Mr Cullen, et il pensa d' elle une certaine sympathie lorsqu'il se vit appeler par miss Withlock._

**– Je devine le sujet de vos méditations,** _dit-elle._

**– En êtes-vous sûre ?**

**– Vous songez certainement qu'il vous serait bien désagréable de passer beaucoup de soirées dans le genre de celle-ci. C'est aussi mon avis. Dieu ! Que ces gens sont insignifiants, vulgaires et prétentieux ! Je donnerais beaucoup pour vous entendre dire ce que vous pensez d'eux.**

–** Vous vous trompez tout à fait ; mes réflexions étaient d'une nature beaucoup plus agréable : je songeais seulement au grand plaisir que peuvent donne deux ****beaux yeux dans le visage d'une jolie femme.**

_Miss Withlock le regarda fixement en lui demandant quelle personne pouvait lui inspirer ce genre de réflexion._

**– Miss Isabella Swan,** _répondit Mr. Cullen sans sourciller._


End file.
